User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Demi o.o Demiii o.o How come on the forum it says I don't have any BC spots when I'm meant to have one because I sent Quinn away? o.o Oooh. But, with the two remaining BC spots, I made Quinn and Puck, and I've sent Quinn away, and before that, I transferred one Camp spot back to BC o.o Sure c: So I say that I transferred one Camp spot to BC, and then put the BC spot back? I thought I did because I sent Reagan away yesterday or the day before. I think the other BC spot that I transferred was from Mikayla being turned into a minor, but eh, I'm sending Alecander away I think soo Don't worry xD I just sent away a charrie I never use, so its fine c: RP You may start replying to the RP >:D I've also put the missing template on Tiel. RE: New Status Semi Active, my dear Demi :D Did someone say chimichanga? ~ Merc 01:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) re: siggy OMG thank you. I did not know I had font tags or know what the heavens they are. Thank you~ Re:Note kk, thanks. :) Re:Note Oops, forgot to sign, sorry. NarutoTheHokage (talk) 15:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Problem Um, so I know the code or whatever you call it for a word bubble, but how do you actually make it? I'm just checking whether or not you make just a normal page. NarutoTheHokage (talk) 16:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Flirt Sure XD Just erm.. >.<" dont let me find any arrows or silver daggers in Bradley There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Huntress By the way, which huntress? Who posts first?:) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post Your post on the forum >_< Soul ^^" Erm.. haha..well... I have that soul already from Hydro There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Posted Same here :)) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Keke Posted ^^" Now going to shower There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:Template Okay, awesome thanks! NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Music Posted and LOL, how?o.o XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Title Ou! Sad songs!:D Mind giving me the title?Sorry late reply, my broadband was in local mode. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Question So, um, I made the template page so now do I just copy and paste the code in the comments thing? NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Song I'll make sure to listen to it ;)) Oh sure, Ima post There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: kk, thanks again. :) NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Heart By Heart It makes me feel sad, thanks :) Nakarelate ka---to the song? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Dinner No probs :) I'm coding Bradley's page. Yea, I love the song! Thanks so much :D There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post No probs :) I'll try to post asap, kinda finding something There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ RE: Thanks for helping me out so far. is this the way i am supposed to post reactions on messages? and about the adobed a newb thing. doesn't matter. if you could find someone else who would adobed me, that'll be great. thanks again for the help. Whitemasks (talk) 14:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) i actually just got back last night! I should be active now! (and I don't recall being part of the adopt a newb program...) thanks for the congrats! In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important 15:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) inactivity Yes I think I will for now. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 19:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Child of Hecate??? I am pretty sure I put the claim up from him to be a light nymph. Beside I am waiting a bit, since apart of his background is that after he was attacked that he went into coma. Since I have previous experience where infirmary rp for long term serious illness isn't that popular, or maybe its that I am not that popular. Either way after the first time this happen I just got it my head to avoid any cases where my character get seriously injured to avoid the infirmary, unless it minor or if I want my character to die or get brought back as a nymph.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 20:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Newb Sure :)) I'll tell him ^w^/ There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Anything else? So, I created the character page and the word bubble, is there anything else I need to do? NarutoTheHokage (talk) 02:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Newb By the way, I wasn't message yet and I asked him if he wanted to have me ^^" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Confident I'm not confident in that or the fact I'll be online to answer his questions ^^" but ill try my best There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ NCAE Yea, by the way, NCAE nyo?o.o 28 din b? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ School Hahaha! XD Same! By the way, your guys going to other schools, or sa school nyo magtetest? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Wish I wish you would come to our school ;~; I'd give you a really tight squeeze There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Stay I want to, but our school said we're staying there ._. It'll be a test center like always as well There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Awww Aww ;~; Though I saw a few other schools nun Grade 6 X)) Mangarap nlng ako XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post Sorry. Got to go ;~; tc >.<" mom's home early There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:*poke* >.<" Sorry late reply though.. I was doing my last minute assignments and Colette's page (since it had bad coding) ^^" Ima reply on the forum now There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Okay, I'll get onto that right away. :) NarutoTheHokage (talk) 10:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Luckyyyy She came to the Phillipines omg lucky people, but hey, she'll be coming back some time soon, I'm sure :) WHO'S DAT BOY Who who who who who who who who whoooooooooooooooooooooo dat boy omgomgomg O_O :DD :DDD Lucky you :3 He's nice I can tell? ^_^ ooh Have fun then, anime talk with a boy :3 As for moi, I gtg, *will be seen in a few weeks or so >.< only got kinda lucky today* See chu *hugs* Honestly I think it would take me a while, at least a week since when I create a page I was going to use the template, and answering every one of those questions about the character. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 12:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Coding Oh ain't my coding ^^" It's Bachy's. I twecked it to take off the weapons though There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Honestly there is so much info there, that I can spend several hours on it and I still won't be done.Thank you for reminding about the character, and for being patient. I do appreicate it. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Wait Sorry I couldnt wait >.> My parents thought there was classes and made me sleep ._> There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Class No, last night ^^" They thought we had classes today so they made us sleep early There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ LOL Lol X)) Lakas ng ulan..my friend texted me so i knew :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Stickers LOL, i love the kawai set :D how about chu? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Minions Me no watch movie ;~; Though I heard they count in Korean X)) I love the one-eyed guy There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Friend My bestie tried explaining it to me ._. didnt work out well XD She showed me the one-eyed one and he said steve? not sure. then she said they can have a minimum of one eye and a maximum of two -.-" I was like *facepalm*X D There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Notifs Chu following the page?o.o There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Opinion Ou, nice nice ^w^ Though the divider, I think you need to add another br after Kylie Shay ^w^ since i think its cramped, unless you're changing it into gifs/pics There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Welcome It looks ok :) Though i think the red stands out (the background) >.<" Some part of me likes it that way, and another no >.> idk myself... Sorry There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post >.<" I think it's mine There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Oops I'm sorry x.x I'd like to rejoin the wiki. To be honest, I've visited thsi wiki a lot but not many people have rped with me. I'm not blaming them, Im just saying that that was afactor in him not being played. Can you restore him with a less actiev template pz? I am a Warrior. 11:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hi demi hey demi. can i ask you something about the camp thing? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 13:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ask am i not yet claimed? and if I am. what'll I do next? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 13:59, August 20, 2013 (UTC) yeah! why are you guys sooooo good? :))))) thank you so much :) i'll wait :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 14:10, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :) there it is :) I fixed it *crossfingers* hope it's fine :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 14:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hey again hey demi :) i've done it. can you check it for me? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 15:23, August 20, 2013 (UTC) demi what do i do next? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 16:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) thanks so much but what's a word bubble?Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 16:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) thanks demi'Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 16:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC)' Page demi. is my page fine? and what am i going to after? Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 05:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) lost how can i choose my power? and where will i go to start roleplaying? Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 05:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) demi don't know how to make friends here. Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 07:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Claim Sp.. Hi! I'm ProphecyKey and I'm new here. I was just wondering, Can you please check my claim? Thanks in advance. ProphecyKey26137 (talk) 08:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) claim I fixed my claim :) ProphecyKey26137 (talk) 08:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Emmaline Ya, she's been on the cabin list for a couple of days now (no longer a huntress). I didn't realise I hadn't changed the forum and did so today. 09:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) INACTIVE USER QUESTION Hi Demi! I appreciate the help offer and I REALLY needed it. Anyways, what about if you're really uncertain? You know like... you don't really know how many days you'd go inactive? It doesn't really have a certain pattern? KitHeartAnime (talk) 16:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) INACTIVITY I see... okay semi-inactive it is! How do I do it? KitHeartAnime (talk) 16:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ReACTION (/ ^ v ^)/ Thank you Demi! :D KitHeartAnime (talk) 16:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) >.<" Hey! Sorry late reply, had to do my homeworks first. Anyways, replied on the forum. Other than that, you have a new brother:Jack Collins. Well, Kayla does XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ ( >^ . ^)/ Can't wait to meet others :D 05:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Demi I apologize for not putting up Toivio page, but I been busy this weekend studying for an entrance exam that will allow me to enter into the Master program in a university. I will put up Toivio page at some point at the end of week, or I can do it sooner if you know of any way I could indicate that his page is a major work in Progress.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 00:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ares Nah, no probs :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ NCAE Prang >.> I've spent some time cramming it into my mind. I don't think they'll come up though :( I hate it when they're no history There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Study >.< I studied bout the evolution thing which my school rarely details (since we're in a Christian school) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Le rally :3 DID YOU GO OMFG "Fire and Blood." ¤Deadly¤ 08:35, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Tagalog yeap. Math,.. maybe not since it's kinda more on the practical side. Formulas lng. ok naman.. yun nakapatay yun terms for tagalog. I'm also unfamiliar with enterprenuership :( There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Problem My biggest problem there is the terms. Also, there is ALWAYS a crazy unfunctional idea in the choices. If not, there are two ideas of the same kind that you won't know what's unique and "out of the box." Pick >.> Well, im on the less fortunate side. When it's not graded, I get it right ._. but when it is .. >.<" slr btw dinner There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Research Reaserch? What kind? I'm doing my journal >.> Which I'm like 2 weeks late, but don't tell my english enrichmnt teacher XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Dates Oh, what I meant was writing, not passing :) He hasn't asked for it >.> Thats why this happened. Ou, scientific ;D Hope you do well on that. Get your usual A XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Framework e.o if you don't know what it is, I most likely dont X)) LOL. Oh.. my previous english teachers don't really like my reports ._. I don't know for science since its been a long itme There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Something Goes Wrong Something just goes wrong. Like last year >.> I didn't place the citations since they kinda ruined the paper with their parenthesis. Unfortunately, I didn't know it was requred ._. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Things Oh, no I did all those things, but we still needed the citations on the final draft. That made me get minus 5 and made me take it home and back to sir on the next day >.> I got so mad at myself, said colorful words, and cried. Yes, in front of everybody. ._. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Colorful Words Oh ^^" I'm the type that gets so mad that I burst into tears and stay in a little corner. I don't talk alot and take most of my writings seriously >.> I hate being perfectionistic. How about you? Sure, ima post :)---Oh, im 25 minutes late >.<" *bows* sorry There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Crying I hate crying in public too :D >.> But sometimes.. you just have to cry or you'll literally choke >.<" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ *Salute* Haha, a salute for you :)) Me and one of my est friends get this choking sensation most of the time. I guess it's rare, maybe? Even if we don't cry, we feel... >.> it's just weird :)) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Gtg Sorry >.< GTG. Tak care! Ace NCAE :)) Best wishes! Oh me? ah, I don't think so.. it's just weird :) maybe just some chronic sad feel There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ By September 7, 2013, will be a good amount of time. The main issue why I needed an extension is the fact it part of the group that is a mild recreation for hetalia. Although It is a pretty good show, before the group was formed I had never heard of it. Answering although questions in a way that respect the character origin is hard, heck I spent about half an hour yesterday trying to figure out what Finland character flaw, which is fear because that sound a lot better than he is submissive. Oh and then several hours trying to find weapons that was used in Finland, since the weopon they are known for is guns. Since that is not allowed choosing an alternative was hard.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 13:48, August 26, 2013 (UTC) please check my page out Amyzuli01 (talk) 00:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Ok, umm, Demi. I'll be inactive the whole next week until monday since I have a really tight schedule which include 3 playish type of presentations and trainings. Just saying :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Edit More or less, not at all. I need to stay late in school :( There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Schedule Thanks :) Yea, guess I found the need to tell you >.<" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ *Convincing Gasp* You're a stalker?!-- JOKE :)) Well, thanks from my side too. I don't want people to think I disappeared >.> There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ LOL I will never look at the bathroom the same way again. :P Haha, btw, nag NCAE tlga kyo?O.o There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Well, Fudge ._. you can be serious >.> Im so lazy.. hmm, madali b? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Guessing Game Ahh o.o Oh, then I have nothing to worry----wait, wait >.<" this is you.. so oh well :) I'll just haha have a little fun hehe... einie minie minie mo There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Common Sense I hope you know comman sense isn't so common anymore XD especially with me. Hmm, what was the easiest part? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Really? Really?O.O Welp, I hope I do well next 11th There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Inactivity Nope. :) Iam here I have been here this whole time I check in every day and spend an hour or so poking around, I haven't posted anything because I haven't had interest in any thing going on atm. What..... oh I DIDN'T DO IT!!! -_- (Talk to Me) 11:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Shingeki No Kyojin Let's make them? Levi x mikasa xD i'll be using miku hatsune as the model though hehe xD Voting Could you please vote on this ASAP? Thanks I've not been here for one year. If you include my time with my other account yes, but otherwise no. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 16:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Cabin Count Just finished all the cabins are in the right place as are the characters within them. (UTC) Activity I am now active but, I'll only be active ALOT friday, staurday, and sundays and also Holidays. :)RubyRedAmazon (talk) 01:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Clarification Oh, then thank you! Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 15:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: I actually don't mind reopening it I just closed it cuz it was a week. Avengers Assemble! ~ Kevin Level Acctually me and Raid figured out that as my first character http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Austin_Marko was claimed on the 25th of July I am supposed to be on level 5. (UTC) Hey demi, Brocky had asked me about the serpent nymph that I signed up for, but I added more background than the one that is usually added. Do you mind looking over what I wrote and let me know of any flaws or mistake that is in it? I don't feel very comfortable of putting a page without someone taking a good, and in depth look it. If you can't do this I will understand, but I will appreciate any help you can give me. Here is the link to the page.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 22:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! >.< after i washed the dishes i stayed on bed and researched "Cyst"' 'cause mom told me and my uncle she has one above her breast, it's really creepy so i spend the night researching, baka kasi cancer eh TT~TT my auntie died because of breast cancer just this last last saturday..... and! BC ba sila or camper na lungs? MWUAHAHAHA what if couple? lol ahahaha since waleys pa naman tayong couple na dalawa eh \m/ pero ikaw, what do you prefer? camp or bc? re: I have a new minor character, Vultress. For the unused prizes, I have 2 god rps and 1 early power-up from Adopt a Newb. :) You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Oh that fine, there is no virtual rush just do it when you get the chance. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 13:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Your inquiry Well, I have also just recently adopted James Astor. As for spots received and given. That should all be correct, but there were 3 other spots that I said I would give away if the users needed them but I can't recall if they actually took them, I'll have to check. Azrael the Sorrowful - My Talk 15:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Level I've got no clue but it's true. (UTC) Re:Heyy Heyhey demdem:))))) Yea, that's all right, and WG gave the spots to me Re: It wasn't the right page format. I did that so you could easily paste the table with all her chars onto the template page. Who's that lady? That foxy lady? Wait...Nevermind it's just Astrid! 00:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) User Char Forum I'll update myself I have a new character and stuff, just wanted to let you know ^-^ Who's that lady? That foxy lady? Wait...Nevermind it's just Astrid! 00:20, September 4, 2013 (UTC) i am just letting you know i am active, i have just been really busy these last few weeks and i have had no time to put up any notice. i should be more active now, as things are quieting down now. A day without sunshine is like, you know, night (talk) 02:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Kicz Reply for Kicz So I'd just thought I'd reply for her, because she currently is on a "vacation". Yes Kicz was adopted, by specifically me. Well, that's all I needed to say. ^.^ Scooby Dooby Doo! It looks likes PJO's calling you~ 11:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) re:quests Yep, you are correct. Re: Prizes Okay Demi, thanks for informing me. I'll make sure to tell you when I use them :) Re: Also XD First of all, Miranda Loki is a girl. And I made her page :3 Sooooo, that's about it. Scooby Dooby Doo! It looks likes PJO's calling you~ 19:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) HI Demi All the stuff on my talk page is correct.... See Ya Dawn AwakeningDawn (talk) 07:36, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI can we make them BC? :"> to answer your question it was bird of winter A day without sunshine is like, you know, night (talk) 02:35, September 6, 2013 (UTC) i was wondering kasi na pwede ko palang magamit yung history ni mikasa, pero she can be in camp too xDDD ang gulo ko! lol pero since lazy tayong dalwa let's just make them camp :3 sorry!!!!! >u< last na to! Camp na talaga hey hey, i think i fixed the problem on my Charicter and everything is up to date, but just to be sure can you make sure all of the information is there, thanksAnnabethlover12321 (talk) 04:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: inactive? sorry that if been in active for a litle while. i'll probably won't be on the wiki any more becaus i've got problems with my mam and dad. they want me to only use my laptop for school. they are very strict about it. ican leaf this mesage today becouse my parants are both at work now. i hate it that i have to quit this, it could have been much fun. Whitemasks (talk) 14:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) re:oracles Well, sometimes, but I also like to try and keep the main oracles be reasonably active users. So if the lt is someone who's barely active at all, sometimes I'll leave them as apprentice and find someone more active for the main spot. One New Char I have Kassi as BCIm A Duckie (talk) 03:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: message c: All the prizes seem to be right, and as for the flower nymph...hmmm...*thinks of a flower* ROSE, I guess xD Mmkai c: Hi i'm a header nice to meet you! :D meh you make scrolling sound like such a chore XP Demi's Shortcut lol can't you just make a archive? Kaio fair enough, but if you didn't notice kaio responded to your IM a few days ago. but he replied on his OWN talk page >.< (Rookie Mistake) Re: Hello Yep pretty much everything is right except I do have a current newb MissDemonix however none previous and I just wasn't sure why any claims weren't moving but now I know Thnx! Character Count Yep, that should be all my characters. "My common sense is tingling!" ~Magic! (the other Deadpool).~ 07:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) All Good Yep, that would be correct. :) For the lotso prizes, I fixed them. :) Also, I'd go around myself and see if there's anything more that is not right. Sig Has it fixed it? (UTC) 08:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello/User/Characters forum Yes that is my only character on here. What..... oh I DIDN'T DO IT!!! -_- (Talk to Me) 09:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Characters Um well, Jin left and yeah that's all that needs to be changed ^^ Characters That character page is still accurate for me :) In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important 11:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Characters Yes, Paige and Simon are still active :) KitHeartAnime (talk) 12:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Youre just missing Sadiki and just wondering, I still have a prize left from the broken truce fight...I was wondering why no one gave me it yet... I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 12:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi~ Hey Demiiiiiiiiiii Tis about the Uer/Charrie forum message thingy mijig. ^^'' Besides Bara's name change to Blake and Adain no longer being mine, everything is fine! :D (Unless you count Sammi/Samantha Parks and Cassi/Cassandra Snow not having Head and Lt. of their Cabin's by their name and Ashtyn does, which slightly confuses me, so, I don't count it v-v) Butter, as in the user Buttercreme :3 (AKA User:Buttercreme her) :3 Clarification Well, all is right with the clarification for the User/Character forum. ProphecyKey26137 (talk) Prize I don't get some of them either but I want the new character spot..though these were the prizes: Individual Prizes for each Individual Win: A shiny new character spot or Making whatever character they chose to fight with a minor character (if for some reason it already is a minor character they can apply it to another character) or The winner will get to have 10 minutes of face time with their godly parent and receive a gift/reward for winning (an admin will rp the godparent). Or any god if god parent doesn't apply. or Adopt a character and have it count as minor or Choose a character that will be allowed to skip waiting the allotted time for special powers, and have all the powers. For instance, say you have a Hypnos kid you just made, if you came in second place, you could skip waiting 9 months and have them already have access to all the Hypnos powers. Well that is pretty much it, but in terms of prizes. What goes into that category? 14:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) confirming Looks accurate to me, and I do think I've used all my prizes except the god RP? Re: Okay so yeah it's all good, but I have Lillian Lynch in BC as well. Sadie's no longer mine she's Owlz (she wanted her back before she left) And I have one unused god rp as well :3 I'm replying to your greeting Guten täg! About that chart thing you've posted on my talk. I suppose this is it for now. If I find anything else that needs to be fixed, I'll let you know.! Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 16:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Majors: Horace Archer Logan Felinson Ichor Platonov BC: none Minors: none Dead/Left/Adopted: Megan Felinson (dead) Sam Archer (adopted by *i don't remember*) Rebecca Clarke (adopted by *i forgot*) Adam Solarius (adopted by Hydrocarbon1997) thanks This is a more updated version of all my charries: Template:GoldChars The one you sent me was a bit inaccurate, and Doe Pennington was adopted by TheOrbitingStars.Also I have three extra char spots, each one given to me by Bowenstrife, Sean, and Azrael. Thanks c: Re: Hello Yep, all that information is still correct. Thanks, Rainbow Shifter 17:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, everything seems in place and I'll start rp'ing on this wikia when I can, band takes up a lot of energy. Response Hi, just confirming my characters and adoption. Have a gret day! itwasred-and-yellow-and-green-and-brown (talk) 19:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: All correct! Thank you, love 19:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) My Chars For The User/Char Forum thing, the only change that should be made is that my char Ella McKendrick was killed. So other than that, it is correct I'm preetty sure. 19:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Users/Character Forum I have a minor character, Adira who is an animal nymph (UTC) User Forum Yes, I was adopted by Ruby, and all other info is correct. Confirmation Everything there is correct, except Nicholas Gautier defected to the BC and is now a member of Opum. Prize? Using Prize from AaN So, as you know, I have the early 3/6/9 months power up from AaN. (:3) So I just wanted to inform an Admin that I was using it on my charrie, to see if it was okay to. Please IM me As Soon As Possible to let me know if I can use it on her~ Scooby Dooby Doo! It looks likes PJO's calling you~ 21:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) My status update Yes but you missed my other other pair of twins, Adriano and Romeo Capulet and my other character, Vaska. I have no prizes, no positions and no newbs. Shisaac (talk) 22:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) reply to characters Yes, this is what I.have for characters. I also have a nymph named Sagara. I will be sure to add semi active to them. ¤I am me, and that is who I want to be¤ (talk) 01:55, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello o/ Hiya Demi! I just want to tell you that I added another char :) Faith Justice KitHeartAnime (talk) 09:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello Cushiooonn ~! Everything is correct, except I just sent Riley Taylor away c: Correct Huh? what do you mean?O.o Also, :) yea, it's correct There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Notepad Ahh, well, they can be taken off since i have another page dedicated for that forum: User:Broken_fire/Notepad :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Page >.<" I tried editing the forum but it messes up the table... :( User:Broken fire/Canvas Oh, and wrong link a while ago ^^" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Prizes Oh, it won't take you that long >.<" But i placed linksto each so it'll work out. Besides, Hyu has more XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★